Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for clamping seat belt webbing. The invention is particularly directed to a device for clamping seat belt webbing to reduce transfer of tension force from one portion of the belt webbing to another portion of the belt webbing when a predetermined tension force is applied to the one portion of the belt webbing, such as upon the occurrence of a vehicle collision.
Background Art
Devices for clamping seat belt webbing are known. A known device for clamping seat belt webbing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,644. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,644 includes a belt clamping wedge. The device also includes a control lever which pivots in response to a predetermined amount of tension being applied to one portion of the belt webbing. When the control lever pivots in response to the predetermined amount of tension being applied to the one portion of the belt webbing, the clamping wedge moves to clamp the belt webbing so that the tension is not transferred to another portion of the belt webbing.